Entre éxitos y fracasos
by cyphernoch
Summary: Sora, con casi 30 años, una vida exitosa y llena de sueños cumplidos, una tarde, en un momento de intimidad consigo misma, decide reflexionar sobre todo lo hizo y dejó de hacer. Se dio cuenta que obtuvo todo por lo cual trabajó, menos al amor de su vida, al cual jamás siquiera le mencionó de su amor. "Feliz día de San Valentín" -OneShot-


Una crece con ciertas ideas fijas en la cabeza. Creces siendo la niña de papá, a la cual este supuestamente va a cuidar de por vida, a la cual nunca le va a faltar nada, a la cual educan con la idea de no embarazarse hasta mínimo terminar la secundaria, de beber con moderación o simplemente de no beber, de ser la imagen clara de la femeninidad a donde quiera que vaya y un sinfín de ideas fijas más. Sin embargo, hay cosas que una deja de hacer porque en tu circulo nunca se mencionó el tema y después desconocías el que hacer: Que hacer si no eras lo suficientemente femenina, que hacer si tu papá de pronto no estaba, que hacer ante algún problema de chica, qué hacer si a la mujer que deberías ver como ejemplo le importas menos que un paquete de cabritas… Sí, porque a mi mamá la tenía muy pocas veces… Pero agradezco de sobremanera el par de veces que la tuve.

Me encantaría volver el tiempo atrás, bien atrás, en donde pudiera cambiar al hombre con el que perdí mi virginidad, en donde pudiera decirle a mi mamá que dejara de gritarme porque no lavé los platos y que me felicite porque fui la primera en mi clase otra vez, por tercer año consecutivo, en donde aún podía decirle a mi papá que no trabajara los sábados, cosa de poder decir a mis 20 que con él por lo menos compartí un día a la semana a lo largo de algunos años de mi niñez, etcétera.

Hoy como mujer, adulta, profesional, quiero evitar cometer los errores que mis padres cometieron con migo, y que mis hijos, si algún día tengo, no cometan los mismos errores que yo cometí como hija.

Sin embargo, como mujer, también he cometido otros tantos… El no haberle dicho a tiempo a mi mejor amigo que en realidad era el hombre de mi vida, el haber renunciado a mi amor hacia él cuando supe que se iría a estudiar fuera del país, el haberle dicho a mi madre que yo no solo era su hija, sino que también podía ser su amiga y de paso que podía ser buena estudiante, buena en los arreglos de flores y también en el futbol. Hoy con casi 30 años me siento una mujer realmente exitosa, pero también, a ratos, frustrada.

A veces me gustaría volver a mi adolescencia solo para hacer cosas que dejé de hacer, cada día que pasa me lamento de aquello, pero eso no quita que desde que me di cuenta de todo lo que no hice, haya comenzado a amar un poco más mí hoy por hoy. A los 20 me di cuenta de que amaba en quien me había convertido, de que estaba feliz de lo que había logrado con mi esfuerzo y sin siquiera tener a mis padres unidos, con el amor de mi vida a miles de kilómetros y con un recuerdo un tanto agridulce de mis años en la primaria y secundaria. Admito que mis primeros años en la universidad tampoco fueron del todo agradables, perdí un tiempo valiosísimo con mi primer novio, el cual nunca maduró, estaba en la universidad porque sus padres se lo pidieron y tenía su vida comprada, todo lo contrarío a mí, que si no seguía el arte de los arreglos florales, arte que practicaba y enseñaba mi madre, me las tenía que valer por mi sola.

Es genial estar plasmando esto en unas hojas que nadie leerá, que solo yo sé que existen, en mi departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Paris, con un sinfín de lujos que cuando niña jamás creí poseer. Como también jamás creí ser buena diseñadora, como nunca imaginé que mi primer novio sería a la final un chico detestable para todos quienes nos rodeaban e incluso, como jamás creí perder a Tai.

Ni idea que será de Tai hoy, solo sé, con seguridad, que debe de tener mi edad, nos llevábamos por tan solo por unos meses. Lo perdí de idiota, ambos nos gustábamos desde el jardín de niños y ese gusto se transformó en amor con el paso de las tardes en el parque, de las mañanas jugando al futbol, con sus idioteces y mis enojos donde siempre terminaba gritándole enojada "¡Estúpido Tai!" a lo cual él, siempre con el mismo gesto involuntario- su mano derecha rascando su cabellera y sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos- me decía "Lo siento Sora". Cuantas veces quise devolver el tiempo a aquellas tardes, he incluso a aquellos momentos donde realmente me enojaba con él, como cuando vomitó mi sombrero y no me avisó antes de ponérmelo, para aquel entonces, yo ya sabía que mi amor por él estaba, solo faltaba hacérselo saber.

Es increíble hacer estas reflexiones a estas alturas, siempre dicen que mejor tarde que nunca… Y me encantaría decirle a Tai lo que yo sentía, a pesar del tiempo, de las arrugas, las canas y las vivencias que ya tenemos, por muy pocas que incluso sean.

Siempre en mi familia he sido considerada como la solterona exitosa que iba a vivir rodeada de gatos, y digo iba porque no me gustan, así que, dejémoslo en la solterona exitosa, que de todos modos, me encanta. Ya no me embaracé en la secundaria, he bebido con y sin moderación, y he aprendido de ambas instancias. Me demostré a mi misma que podía ser buena en más de dos, tres e incluso cuatro cosas a la vez y que ser femenina no tenía nada que ver con ser exitosa. Me encanta darme cuenta que soy tres veces más exitosa que aquellas compañeras de clase que me molestaban por jugar al futbol o por vestir siempre con ropa simple.

Admito que tengo partes muy frustradas de mí, pero realmente ¿Cómo no sentirte frustrada, sí sabes que tuviste tanto tiempo al amor de tu vida frente a tus narices, y que lo perdiste solo por falta de valor? Siempre digo que no me interesa tener a ningún hombre a mi lado, y sí, es verdad, no lo digo de cabrona ni de soberbia, pero si no es el hombre a quien amé realmente, me basta con tenerme a mí, a la final, tener un novio tan nada durante un par de años me sirvió para estar mejor sola que mal acompañaba a futuro, aquel futuro que es hoy.

Aunque también admito una cosa, si la vida me volviera a regalar un encontrón, una situación, una cruzada en un restaurant o incluso, una reunión de trabajo con Taichi Yagami, no lo pensaría dos veces y aunque me creyera una loca le diría que fue y es mi único gran amor, independiente de que esté con alguien, de que probablemente me diga que no siente nada por mí, o más penoso aún, que me dijera que me amó mucho cuando niño, pero que ya es adulto y ese amor quedo atrás junto a su cabellera despeinada y sus lentes que siempre cargaba consigo, aún así, le diría lo que siento, porque de todo lo que he aprendido es que es mejor hacer algo que no hacerlo y cargar cada minuto con el qué hubiera pasado si…

La vida es corta, pero es asombrosa, así como quien diría que la desaliñada Sora Takenouchi que usaba casco a los 10 años hoy sería un icono de la moda, me gustaría decir en cinco años más que la solterona exitosa de la familia logró estar con el amor de su vida, lo encontró a pesar de las distancias, los años, el trabajo, la vida. Quizás el amor de mi vida no era Tai, pero fue el único que me enseñó que el amor no debía ser perfecto, si no, correcto.

* * *

 **No sé si me quedo raro, un poco realista, un poco de muchas de las entrevistas que he leído de mujeres exitosas de hoy en día, un tuti fruti de ideas, etc. Espero que no les moleste en la situación que puse a Sora, de mujer madura, exitosa, pero soltera desde su primer y único novio (es un chico x, no pensé en Yamato, por si acaso xd)**

 **En fin, feliz día de san Valentín :D Es un fic que tiene relación con el amor, dejémoslo en eso. Sé que muchos lo encontraran incluso aburrido, pero quien lo lea y tenga un trasfondo o alguna vivencia penca con un ex novio o que quiso estar con alguien y no pudo por el motivo que sea, me entenderá y encontrará en este fic algo diferente.**

 **De paso, no he actualizado ninguno de mis otros fics porque realmente ando seca, hace dos semanas recién terminé mi tercer año en la Universidad y ya en dos más debo seguir con mi cuarto año *-* y la semana pasada webie un chorro con un par de cosplays (de Lilimon y Mimí versión tri) que me sacaron de quicio, pero que al fin saqué de forma decente :D**

 **Ya vendrán actualizaciones, ando media en la depre con el Taiora, Tri me tiene mal :'( así que por eso igual no he avanzado los otros fics En fin, disculpas por todo. Espero tengan un lindo 14 de febrero, que más que mal, no deja de ser domingo y los domingo son lindos casi siempre porque puedes estar en familia, en pijama gran parte del día o con amigos Los/as quiero, un beso.**

 _GraceTakenouchi_


End file.
